When Spring comes
by cheriper
Summary: What are you going to do if you learned that you only have 3 months to live in this world? Will you use all your chances to live it to the fullest? Or live it normally as if nothing will happen? sasusaku...pls. read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Darkness.

It is what he is now and what consumes him. The only thing that sustains his life from being claimed by death.

Vengeance.

Something that fuels up his world, empowers him and pushes him to his fullest. Tch, it's why he's still living in his dark and closed world his brother created.

His brother.

The bastard who slaughtered everyone important to him. The one who tortured his nights and days with memories, the one who pushed him to seek power, for he was weak and helpless.

Yes. WAS weak.

Now, before him, in the darkness of a cluttered forest, lies a living—or rather dying proof of his power, the power he attained. Yes, he is now powerful. His abilities had already surpassed his ex-sannin mentor, the snake traitor.

The pleads of his victim rang through his ears. His cries of agony, they were nothing but noises to his ears. And to finally silence the whole place, and calm his irritated ears, he's now going to give him his final blow.

"N-no…p-please s-spare me. My brother…s-still needs me."

The victim's plead hit him hard through his core. _Brother_. This creature befallen before him, has a brother depending on him. For a while, he was dubious that he will still continue the mission assigned to him.

The man was just like him before. Dependent of his brother and admires him with his whole heart.

But then, that was before.

"I-I d-didn't mean…what…happened to y-your master's w-weapons. I-"

The victim's plead was cut by a cold statement from him.

"The hell I care with his weapons. This is a mission assigned to me. So shut up and die." As a blow hit his victim's dying body.

"Tch, weak. Too weak."

And that's what Uchiha Sasuke, the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, is now: powerful, distant and cold.

--+--+--

The sway of breeze brushed through her pink locks as she fell deeply to her own world, thinking how the hell her life will be like, after three freaking months.

Flashback:

"Sakura, I'm sorry." The Godaime Hokage whispered audibly in her shaky voice, obviusly crying.

"_Why? Why are sorry? I mean, for what?" Sakura responded and a bit taken back from the outburst of her mentor._

"_Sakura…"Tsunade wrapped her arms around Sakura and continued, "you're..dying."_

_Silence._

_Laughing, Sakura asked her what's the matter for the sudden joke, "Dying? But I'm in perfect health!" She chuckled at her mentor but faded as she saw the serious but sad look at Tsunade's face._

"_Sakura, you have a rare disease and you only have 3 months to live! Do you think I'll joke you around with such a serious subject? I love as if you were my own daughter and I don't want another relative of me to die! Do you understand?"_

_With that, Sakura run away from the Hokage tower. She knew it was childish but, hell, if you were told that your dying in 3 freaking months, what the hell should you do? Throw a party?_

End of flashback

Still shaken of her memories of her day, her thoughts wander off to many things. Her future, her friends,and lastly her parents. They were already dead for 3 years. A few months after the cold-hearted bastard betrayed Konoha.

Now that's a subject to ponder upon.

Sasuke.

She hadn't heard anything about him and might never again. _Great,_ she thought. Now, she's going to die with her unrequited love.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ei! Just wanna clarify that Itachi is now dead in this fic…remember he was mentioned last chappie? That was because he's a part of Sasuke's life…and this happened 4 years after Sasuke left. There, There.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura made her way to the Hokage Tower. She realized that there's no point of running away from her own death, so why not ask about the details.

She knocked the door three times, though she knew that she was expected by the sannin inside.

"Come in."

She pushed the door open as she saw that her mentor is doing a lot more job lately. She also noticed a bottle of sake lying on the floor near her table. Her thoughts continue to drift off as she scan her eyes around the area as if it was her first time to got inside the Hokage's office. But all her thoughts were dismissed as the person sitting on a large office chair in front of a table full of stacks of paper.

_She probably slept as she was finishing them_. She thought.

"Sakura."

"I came here…to know about how it came about. I know you know what I'm talking about, Tsunade-sama."

"Your father," she started, "died when he was just 24, three years after you were born, right?" she asked as she hold up piece of paper.

"Yes."

"Ever wonder why?"

Sakura shook her head. Her mom explained to her that her dad simply just…died. As simple as that.

"It was because of his genes. His genes has a deficient sequence that self-destructs his genes as he grow old. This disruption of his genes started when he turned 24 and lived for only three months. Unfortunately, those genes were passed on to you. The doctor's who looked after your father's death expected the same thing could possibly happen to you. Though chances were very little since 60 of your genes must come from your mother, they still believed that you could possibly live your life normally without this mysterious disease attacking your system. But…" Tsunade's face dimmed a little, probably hiding her teary eyes from her student slash daughter.

"But…it happened." She continued. "I know you weren't ready for this, Sakura. I know you are still hoping for many things to come to your life and experience it like any normal girl does. But, I hate to say this, but… you only have three months… to spend with your family, your friends, and us."

Silence.

Sakura just bowed her head, trying to let all the things Tsunade said sink in to her mind. She's dying and, for Pete's sake, she's just too young for it. God, she's just 17! And hey, talk about perfect timing, her death-day is tandaradandandan…it's when spring comes! March 30! Live your 18th year of life for two days. _Hell yeah…great…_she thought, of course with a not-so-excited-but-oh-so-sarcastic tone.

All her thoughts and dreams started to crumble. All her wisdom seemed to vanish for a while. Hell, she shouldn't even think about them at a time like this._ Wisdom… tch, as if I could carry them with me to the heavens when I die._ She thought as her mind started to project her memories.

She started to remember all the things in her life all of a sudden. She saw flashes of images of her friends. Ino, being her first ever friend. _Of course, I'd be missing her, but hello, how could a dead person miss someone? _Then images of Team seven started to flood her mind.

Their trainings.

Their missions together.

Their failures.

The times when Naruto was such a pain in the ass.

The times when Kakashi-sensei arrives three hours later than the call time.

The times when she will ask Sasuke to go out with her but as always, rejected at the end.

Wait.

Is it Uchiha Sasuke that she's thinking about?

Crappy Hell. She completely forgot about him for about a year now. Well, maybe forced to do so. It was a year ago that they, Naruto, Sai, Yamato-taichou and herself, attempted to retrieve him from the clutches of the bastard Orochimaru. But then again, there's no point of trying to do so. Sasuke's really into getting power. And really thinks that it's Orochimaru who could actually give him one. _Baka._ She thought as she felt a slight pang on her left chest.

_Great. Now, I thought this feeling left me a year ago. _she thought as she started to reminisce the feeling she started to ignore a long time ago.

Maybe, there's nothing wrong with reminiscing the feeling of love once in a while. Especially, if your world will end after three months. Oh well.

With that on her mind, she left the Hokage's office and proceeded to where it all started… and ended as well.

--+--+--

When she reached the spot, her thoughts were still drifting to the guy who left her here. Amidst that, she forced herself to wait a little and think about other things for a while. As she reached her destination, she permitted her mind to concentrate on _him_.

This place.

It's been along time.

Since she'd last been here.

Here. Where the guy she first love, until now maybe, left her.

Left her. Left her weak, crying,and pleading 'til the last minute.

Now, it's all coming back to her.

--+--+--

As he traveled back to the Sound Village, his thoughts continued to ponder about himself.

His thoughts then drifted to his latest victim.

The one he just killed was a traitor. He was supposedly the weapon bank of Orochimaru until he cut off the supplies of good quality weapons to them. Probably, he realized that the snake-bastard might kill him after he's done with his weapons.

Then, he started to think about their somewhat similarity.

Both of them are used for Orochimaru's evil plans. And he knows that there'll come a time that it will be his turn to pay his debt to the snake sannin. After all, his body is what the bastard really wanted.

Now that his brother's dead, he no longer needs Orochimaru. Then, why is he still in his side? Probably because Konoha will no longer accept him.

Konoha.

Ah. The place where he grew up until he chose to betray them for his quest for power. Thinking about that, sometimes he thought to himself that he was a big moron for doing so. But then, it was worth it.

Itachi's now dead. He no longer needs anything in his life. _Nothing is worth living for. _He thought.

And since he needs nothing in this world, why don't he test his limits to his mentor, right?

--+--+--

A/N: There. That's the second chappie. I know my outline says there's a lot to discuss in this chapter but… that would take years before I could even finish this, right? Thanks for reading chapter 2 and … please, I'm begging you guys! Please Review! Leave a comment or any ideas to improve my work. Please. Anyway, thanks to the first reviewer of this fic, Tnx LoveHateArtFashionMusic!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. How I wish I do… 

A silhouette emerged from the shadows of a bloody background. Dead bodies scattered around the area. It was nonetheless a bloody battle. It may even comprise many ninjas just to tackle him down. But amidst their number, he still emerged victoriously among them.

In truth, he didn't even care if he won over many weaklings there. What satisfied him most is the battle between him and his mentor. It was an achievement for him.

He can still remember the way he insulted him.

His insulting curses on him.

Lastly, his pleads. It was music to his ears.

To hear him plead was like watching a comedy show to him.

Besides, he never intended to do this to them. He really doesn't. It's just that, he came to realize that he has nothing to do with them anymore. That's how he thinks about it.

Flashback:

"Why… are… you doing this, Sasuke-kun?" His pleads rang on his ears as he swipe the blood of the said snake sannin off his katana.

"_Shut up." He retorted as he stepped closer to the bastard who is currently leaning on the wall for support._

_He lifted his katana and swiped it towards the helpless sannin._

Who would think that his death could be this easy?_ He thought as he turned his back and headed towards the exit of the dimly lighted room. _

Pathetic weaklings of Konoha had a hard time silencing that bastard that only took me half-hour. Tch, pathetic weaklings._ He thought._

End of Flashback.

He won't admit it but, the oto-nins had a good job injuring him big time. He has broken ribs; probably even his internal organs were affected. His chakra was well drained by those 'weaklings' as he insults them.

Based on his condition right now, he might even die in the midst of his journey to nowhere in particular. He's not even in the right condition to hunt something for food. Even if he is raised as an assassin-nin, he knew that he should tend his injuries and wounds first before doing anything strenuous. So, for a while, he stopped and rested under a big tree in the forest he is currently in.

--+--+--

"Alright, I called you four to continue your retrieval operation for Uchiha Sasuke." She said nonchalantly as if the topic wasn't a serious matter.

"But, Tsunade-baa-chan, why isn't Sakura here, and why is this bastard here?" Naruto inquired the Hokage seated across him. Indeed, Sakura wasn't there but Sasuke's replacement, Sai, was there. Kakashi and Yamato were there, too.

"She can't make it. She has many hospital works and besides you'll be leaving tomorrow. She has a surgery to attend tomorrow." She answered quickly. In truth, she wants to look at Sakura's condition and try to find any cure she could bring. But, how should she give a cure to it when only a few data is available? So, she decided to let Sakura pass this opportunity. Besides, she is sure that Sasuke will be brought back this time.

"Tsunade-sama, I hope I don't sound rude but, what made you think that this time we can bring back the traitor of Konoha? What if Orochi--"

"He can't. He's already dead." Tsunade interrupted Sai from his queries, probably because of the joy that she felt when the ANBUs told her of the news.

"So, it was Sasuke who killed the Snake Sannin and his ninjas?" Kakashi half-stated as he asked the Godaime.

"Uh-huh… And because of that battle, Sasuke practically gave himself back to Konoha. He knew from the very start that killing all Sound-nins plus Orochimaru will result to this. So, let's give him what he wanted." Tsunade stated happily as if her statement is proven and bible-truth.

"Uh..baa-chan… what if he didn't really thought about it that way. Besides, it will be a big blow to his humongous ego." Naruto said while nodding his head.

"Naruto, Sasuke might be a bastard but he is not a dumb-ass like you." Sai stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What did you say, you foul-mouthed bastard!"

"Nothing. I just said you ARE an idiot, and now, a deaf dumb-ass baka."

"Bastard!"

"Baka"

And they continued to call each other names until Tsunade almost threw three bottles of XXL size sake. But then, she realized it was too precious to waste for two airheads.

--+--+--

It was still dark when they arrived at the gates of Konoha. They were ready to depart when Kakashi told them to halt. 

"You can come out now…" Kakashi said, pertaining to someone hiding in the bushes nearby. Naruto gasped as the person came out.

"Sorry… I thought I can follow you guys without any of you feeling me. I guess I shouldn't underestimated you…Sorry!" the person said as she stuck her tongue out playfully at them. Her usual way of charming them.

"Don't do that again, Sakura. You know you aren't allowed to come with us." Yamato interrupted but she doesn't seem to care. It seemed as if she will go with them no matter what.

"Whatever Tsunade-shishou told you isn't true. Well, maybe if it's about training, then it's true. Anyway, this mission is highly prohibited anyway." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What made you say such thing, ugly hag?" Sai insulted.

"Well, it has been officially declared four years ago that every mission should have at least one medic-nin. And obviously, you don't have one. So, I'm here to save your butt from punishment and suspension, foul-mouthed idiotic bastard!"

Sai was about to reply something but was cut off by Yamato. "Cut the crap, Sai and Sakura. If we all want to retrieve Sasuke before he recovers, we better get moving. Sakura, better think of a feasible excuse after this mission to the Godaime."

Sakura grinned as she answered, "Hai!"

--+--+--

He felt as if his head was hammered by millions of masons. _Ah…my head… it hurts like hell. When will this shitty pain end!_ His mind screamed as the pain continues to sting not only in his head, but also in his whole body.

Well, he should really feel those agonizing pains now. He didn't bandaged himself nor tend his cuts. He just sat under the shade of a tree to rest his tired body for God-knows-how-long.

His mind is starting to doze off when he sensed familiar chakras about 12 meters south of where he currently is now. He recognized one immense chakra, the other three were strong, but not as strong as the first one. And wait, there's another one. He assumed that the remaining chakra source was a medic-nin or something.

When he started to realize who the team was, it was already too late for him. Though from the very beginning, it already was. He can't move his drained body and if ever he tried to do so, he might end up falling to the ground.

Naruto and his company stopped at what they saw.

A bloody beat Sasuke, resting his body in the bark of a tree. From Sakura's assessment, his body won't last long. Naruto was about to approach him when Kakashi stopped him by blocking his way with an arm gesture. Sakura continued to walk towards him. She knew that he'd be seeing him.

Flashback:

_She is now seated in the place where it all began… and ended. This is where she confessed her puppy love as well as her first ever, true love. But, this is also where _he_ broke her fragile heart. This is where it all happened. In this dirty bench._

_Her thoughts continue run around one person. _Him._ He is all she could ever think now. Why? Because he is the last one of her dreams. The remaining part of her life that remained untouched after four years. _

Selfish as it may sound, but my only wish before I die and leave this world is to see him. Oh Kami-sama, just a mere glance of him and you may take my poor soul to wherever you want. _She mentally pleaded as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks._

End of Flashback.

_I remember asking Kami-sama about seeing Sasuke-kun, but not in this state!_ She mentally yelled as she walked towards him. It was like the nearer she came to him, the deeper the cuts in her heart does. She just can't bare to see him like this. She knows that the emotions she had forgotten are now coming back to her as if it never disappeared. Well, it never did anyway. It just _rested._

"Are you here to mock me? To laugh at me? Then, this is your chance to do such things at me. But if you're planning on dragging me back to Konoha, then that's bull." He stated. _Whoa, I didn/t know that this first conversation after many years will produce 34 words! Normally, it would take a week for him to say such many words._ She thought subconsciously.

Naruto heard what he had said. It made his blood boil to the Uchiha in his front.

"Don't be so stubborn now, teme! Look at yourself! You're bloody and injured; you might not even lift a finger in your current state! So shut up and let us drag you back home!" Naruto yelled, obviously mad at his best friend/rival, if Sasuke continues to see it that way.

"He's right, Sasuke-kun. You might even get complications if you continue to insist--"Sakura was cut off by Sasuke as he slapped her hand away from him.

"Sasuke-kun… You don't have to prove us that you're strong, if that's what you're thinking." Sakura said calmly. She couldn't take this anymore. _If he's not persuaded by my words, I swear I'll let my anger drain on him. Besides, it was all his fault. I'd rather tend him with wounds that came from me instead of wounds from other people or worst, his rabid fangirls._

"Fight me, if you all wanted me back."

"Fine. If that's what you want, Sasuke-teme." Naruto answered, obviously, he was just waiting for him to say those words. It was like an unspoken proper 'welcoming remarks' for both of them. Hello, Naruto's victory is as bright as a sunny day.

Inside, Sakura is starting to tremble in fear. Honestly, she didn't wished for any of these fighting to happen. All she wished were for her to see and bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Though she knew Naruto would win, Sasuke's condition will worsen if he still continued this bullshit. Crap, she knew that he might even die as well!

What should she do now? She knew no one would listen to her. All she could do now is to stand and wait for Sasuke to fall helplessly to the ground. And once again, after four years, the former weakling of Team 7, the one who did nothing but cry for help, seemed to be signing in again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Thank Kishimoto Masashi for Naruto.**

Déjà vu of events.

That's what happened. It seemed like the clock worked backwards as the two rivals began to clash for each other. As the raven-haired lad quickly emerged from where he was resting towards the spiky blond, who at the same time charged at him.

And it was as if her body was moving on itself, she ran as fast as she could to stop her 2 teammates. And like what I've said, it's déjà vu.

An elite jounin, maybe now on his twenty-six's, caught the two violent boys just on time to save Sakura's butt from dying. Even before her pace came to stop, her body fell down on the ground. Her eyes are nearing to shed tears once again.

As Kakashi threw the two enraged boys away from killing each other, Yamato readied himself to catch them. Thankfully, he catched Sasuke before he fell on the ground. Apparently, Sasuke passed out as he fell, probably and most likely, from fatigue. Naruto, on the other hand, managed to stand after Kakashi "caught" him.

Meanwhile, Sakura stayed on the position she fell: crouching on the ground while hugging her knees.

_Why do we have to repeat this again? The day he left…. It was exactly like this._ Her thoughts and tears came to a stop when a hand was offered right in front of her. It was Sai''.

"Ugly hag, get up. You look so pathetic. Look, he passed out already, meaning we can drag that bastard back now." He said, traces of concern can be heard from his deep voice.

"Sai…"

"I already know my name, so you don't have to tell it to me. You might even want to get up so could start going back." Sai smirked as he sensed that his insults got in to her nerves.

She took his hand rashly in hers and her body upwards. Being the strong man he is, Sai didn't even bulge from the weight Sakura placed on his arms to lift herself up. However, Sakura fell out of balance causing her to topple over Sai. Sai, on the other hand, impulsively placed a hand on her waist as Sakura grabbed his broad shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while, still shocked that they are on each other's arms. But, some blabbing from the back disturbed their "moment".

"Sakura-chan! Sai! We're going…" Naruto trailed off from his enthusiastic declaration when he saw the two, holding each other's arms.

"Ano… I just came to tell the two of you that we're leaving in a few minutes." Naruto said, turning around afterwards, obviously hurt from what he saw. In this, Sakura ran up to Naruto, leaving Sai rather shocked from what had happened and confused.

--++--++--

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" a high pitched yelling can be heard reverberating in every wall of the Hokage Tower. Running in high stilettos, the young brunette slammed the door of the Godaime open.

"Tsunade-sama, something's wrong!"

"Now what about your yelling, Shizune" the blonde Hokage asked, obviously irritated by the noise Shizune had.

"Sakura-san, Sakura-san's missing!" Shizune half-yelled at her, obviously concerned for the said girl.

"Oh…"

"Oh? Is that what you can only say?! What if her sickness---"

"Don't be so loud about it!" Tsunade cut her off from finishing her sentence.

"I know you are concerned about her, but you don't need to yell at the world about her current state. We have no right to do such thing." Tsunade strictly said at Shizune, now bowing her head.

"Sumimasen, Hokage-sama." Shizune apologized.

"It's okay, I know you're just concerned, like what I've said a few seconds ago. By the way, she insisted her way with the retrieval team."

"WHAT?!! HOW COULD YOU LET HER TO DO SO?!"

"Who said I did? She didn't even ask permission from me. But I expected that to happen. Well, let's just her do things she wants to do." Tsunade frowned as she remembered the current state her beloved apprentice is now. "Her life is already cutting short, and I know she still has emotions for that Uchiha boy, though that topic wasn't brought up during our casual talks."

"Maybe she's still hurting." Shizune concluded as she approach Tsunade, carrying TonTon in her arms.

"Not maybe, she IS still hurting. I know it. I can see it through her eyes."

--++--++--

--++--++--

A/N: Sorry for the late update! We had this retreat and I was gone for two weeks! Gomen!

Do you think it's crappy? Just right? Have any questions? Comments? Then, hit the purple button down there and leave a message. Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: How I wish Naruto is mine… Not the character, the show of course! But unfortunately, I'm just a poor Junior High Schooler, not a mangaka.**

* * *

It had been a week since the Uchiha had been brought back. Though the elders were still "deciding" about the sentence to be put upon his head, they're pretty sure that he's already forgiven. Whatever he did back in the Oto was something Konoha should be grateful. And, it is clearer than sunlight at daytime that Sasuke won't receive anything as big as ordinary missing-nins receive, because for one thing, he is not an ordinary member of the village.

It had also been a week that the things between Naruto and Sakura were starting to get blurry and vague.

Ever since Naruto had caught Sakura and Sai sort-of 'embracing' each other, he had been distant to both people.

To make a clear background of why he's feeling such way, it's simply because he thought Sakura had reserved a place in her heart for the blond. It was true that after Naruto returned from his training, their relationship had been batter than what it was before he left. They had been more open to each other and they talk more casually than usually do when they were still genins. Besides, she, herself, vowed to protect him against the Akatsuki. Doesn't that sound that she have feelings for him even the tiniest bit?

He didn't realize that there are other guys that surround her. He didn't realize that Sai was there around her. He didn't realize that Sai might weigh larger than him in her heart due to his somewhat resemblance to Sasuke.

He didn't realize that he is still in love with her.

-+-+-

She spotted him on the top of a hill overlooking the eastern side of Konoha. Though Konoha isn't so big, it is still spacious enough to let someone have his/her own privacy.

She silently walked towards him, though she knows that he knows she is approaching him.

"Naruto, ano… We have talked about this, right?!" She said, more of restrained herself from yelling at the idiot who has his back facing her, sitting in a crouching position overlooking Konoha.

"I thought I had it clear on you?" She whispered as memories of the other week flood her mind.

Flashback:

_She briskly walked her way towards him and pulled his right arm to face her._

"_Hey Naruto listen." She said as she grabbed him to face her._

"_What you saw was nothing. It was an accident. I lost my balance and--"_

"_You don't need to explain your self to me, Sakura-chan." He said, sadly though._

"_Naruto for once will you listen to me please! You don't get it!" Sakura yelled at him, though discreetly enough for only the two of them to hear._

"_What do I don't get, Sakura-chan?! To see you embracing that bastard, what could I think?" Naruto shot back._

"_It wasn't like that. I already told you that! I stumbled at him that's all!"_

"_And you expect me to believe you?"_

"_Yes! Because in the very first place, you're just my bestfriend. No more, no less! You're not my boyfriend, so don't act like one!"_

End of Flashback:

"Yes, I know. You're right. You made it clear to me, that we're friends, right? No more, No less." Emphasizing the words 'No more, No less'

"Yah, I did say that, but why are you still feeling like you're jealous or something? Don't tell me you still like my charming face after many years?" She joked lightly to lighten up the very 'dramatic' atmosphere.

"What if I say yes?"

Sakura frowned at his retort. She wasn't expecting. She thought Naruto finally caught Hinata's feelings for him. But then, she was wrong.

"Naruto…uh… You already know about it right?"

"Know that you can't love me back the way I do to you? Yah, hell I know and that's why it hurts me to see Sai getting more attention from you than what I get. Tell me, is this just a hang-over from Sasuke?" Naruto finally faced her, she, on the other hand, quickly turned her head away.

"No. You had it wrongly. Sai is nothing but a teammate, that might change but not for now. About Sasuke-kun, there was never even a hang-over or anything of that stuff." Her voice started to shake at Sasuke's name.

And for once, Naruto got what she really meant.

For it only means that she hasn't got over him.

-+-+-

"Tsunade-sama, the Uchiha had been doing fine lately. Though he's still unconscious, his internal organs are now healing. His rib cage and other bones, though fractured, are already cured. Chances of dying are of zero percent. Also, he is transferred from the Intensive Care Unit to the recuperating department. From your orders, we gave him a VIP room." A nurse with blond hair that reaches her back, at least five inches from her shoulders said.

"Arigatou, Ayame-san. You may now go back to your post at the lobby." The Godaime said as she dismissed the young nurse in front of her. But before the young lady disappear at the door, she called her again.

"Ayame-san, can you do me one favor? I like you take charge at the Uchiha."

And a smile answered her favor.

-+-+-

"Tsunade-sama, do you think it's alright to give the case of Uchiha-san on Ayame-san? I know for a fact that Ayame-san was one of his fan girls, though I don't know if she still is. And with that in mind, she might use the chance on getting closer to him. What about Sakura?" Shizune inquired.

"Well, we can't play the role of a cupid in here, Shizune. Besides, let us let Ayame do whatever she wants with Sasuke. She won't harm him anyway." Tsunade calmed her as she continues reading and signing papers.

"Wait. May I ask you something, Tsunade-sama?"

"Shoot."

"How long is Sakura-san going to live?" Shizune bluntly asked.

"…" Tsunade stopped what she is doing after the question was spilled. Truly, she hasn't expected that it would be the question. It was just way, way out of track: from Ayame to Sakura, that's far.

"Honestly, she only has two months and three weeks to live. It is getting shorter and shorter every minute. (A/N: duh…) Also, the chances of getting her cured is getting lower and lower. She had been very much pre-occupied lately: about hospital stuff, making up for her friends discreetly, and other stuff. Oftentimes, she runs away our medical sessions. If it wasn't for her training, we might not have cross our ways these past few days. Really stubborn." Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, realizing how her student manages to ditch her check-ups just to feel alive, or to feel normal when she's not.

"I'll force her to attend your check-ups with her, Tsunade-sama!"

"You don't need to, Shizune." A voice cut her off.

"Sakura-san! Where have you been?! First, you sneaked your way out of Konoha, which is punishable by law. Second, you run off during your scheduled check-ups!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough Shizune-san. I know I've done enough mistakes now. That's why I'm here, to pay, owkie?" Sakura smiled at her, the one she uses to charm every person.

"Sakura, you know what you did was very wrong. But, hell, how can I prevent you from doing stuffs like that?" Tsunade smiled at her apprentice as she moved her way towards her.

"Tsunade-sama, I have something to tell you." Sakura started.

The older woman was merely a meter away from her when she started their conversation.

"Naruto…he already knows."

Silence.

One…Two…Three…Four…Five…

"WHAT! HOW DID THAT BLOCKHEAD KNEW?!" Tsunade was clearly shocked from what she had heard.

"Well, I didn't know that my disease has some side-effects. You didn't told me about it." Sakura said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What side-effect? You mean, you're having symptoms and stuff?"

"I coughed blood, actually. I'm getting scared for my self. Is there any way we can hide this from people?"

"Well, there's no point of hiding it, anyway. Now that Naruto already knows about it, I can't see any reason for you to hide it." Tsunade said.

"BAA-CHAN! BAA-CHAN!!!"

"Speaking of the devil." Shizune whispered

"Naruto, will you please tone down your voice. It's irritating." The Godaime uttered as she rubbed her aching temples, due to fatigue, stress and problems…and Naruto in addition.

"Why didn't you told me about it?!" Naruto yelled at the Godaime in front of him.

"It wasn't me! It was Sakura's decision!"

Naruto turned around to face Sakura. Sakura, on the other hand, turned her face away.

"Why?"

"It will do nothing anyways. As if letting you know will cure this stupid disease of mine."

Naruto really felt guilty about what he did. He acted like a four-year-old. He didn't even gave her a chance to explain herself on what had happened with her and Sai, he didn't opened his mind for her explanation.

Flashback:

"_No. You had it wrongly. Sai is nothing but a teammate, which might change but not for now. About Sasuke-kun, there was never even a hang-over or anything of that stuff." Her voice started to shake at Sasuke's name._

_Naruto was silenced by the bitter truth Sakura had just said._

"_I hope you understand that, Naruto."_

"_Sasuke… That teme…" Naruto muttered under his breath. Fuming with anger and jealousy, he was about to shout at her when he saw that she is clenching tightly at her chest, looking pale and coughing her lungs out._

"_Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan, are you alright?" All of a sudden, Naruto's anger was replaced by worry and concern for his teammate slash friend slash love._

"_I-I'm coughcough alcoughcoughright. Don't __cough__cough worry." Sakura struggled to utter a few words before really coughing out blood. And this made Naruto really worried._

"_Why didn't you tell me that you are sick?"_

_Now getting recovered from coughing, she wiped the blood on her hands and mouth with her handkerchief._

"'_Cause I'm not sick, Naruto. To tell you the truth, I didn't join the retrieval just to see Sasuke-kun or just to bring him back." Sakura explained. "…I joined your team for a deeper reason. And that is to see him before I die."_

_Naruto's face displayed different kinds of emotion all at the same time. To further describe it, it was indescribable. _

"_He-he, Sakura-chan, nice way of joking…" Naruto's statement was cut off when Sakura shook her head, indicating that she isn't kidding her way._

"_I'm dying, Naruto. I only have two months and three weeks to live. Didn't you ever thought that there must be something fishy with me running away from Tsunade-shishou and her appointments with me and instead, spending my whole time with you and our friends? Well, you haven't used your head once before so maybe that didn't crossed your mind." She joked half-truthfully._

_Sakura's tears are already forming in the corner of eyes when Naruto hugged her._

"_Gomen-nasai, Sakura-chan. Gomen for being such a baka." Naruto buried his face on Sakura's neck as his arm tightened on her waist._

"_N-Naruto…you're… CRUSHING ME!!" Sakura yelled._

End of Flashback

He is guilty, truth be told. He is guilty that he didn't used his mind to her understanding. He closed his senses to the 'fact' that he saw n their last mission. He's so stupid.

"Anyway, Sakura, you need to quit your job as soon as possible." Tsunade said.

Sakura was about to retort when the older woman cut her.

"I know that it's your passion, you know, helping weak people and healing injured nins. But, how about yourself? Aren't you going to do anything about your own disease. So starting tomorrow, a series of tests will be conducted. We don't want to lose one of our greatest ninjas here in Konoha,"

Tsunade strolled towards Sakura and held her hands on hers,

"We," as she looked around her, emphasizing the presence of Shizune, Naruto and even TonTon.

"don't want to lose you."

* * *

**A/N: Yey! I'm already done with Chapter 5!**

**Well, well, what do we have there? It's Naruto and now he knows about Sakura's illness. Hmm, so is this a four-some love rivalry/relationship? Hmm, we'll see…**

**To all those reviewers who asked or think that this might be a SaiSaku or NaruSaku, well don't give your prejudices yet. There are lots more to happen, so watch out!**

**Also, I want to say my apologies for my late update…Gomen-nasai, guys!**

**Anyways, I'd like to know what you think about this chapter. Is it crappy? What things should I improve on? C'mon I know you have some words for me there, so hit the purple button down there and leave a message.**

**Trivia: I'm so freaking happy today coz today's Oct. 29 and tomorrow's my birthday. LOL.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… unless Kishimoto give it to me, right?

* * *

The blinding rays of sun entered from the open windowsill of the white hospital room he is currently in. Though awake, he preferred to close his eyes and remain calm. Tch, the usual him.

Remembering the events that happened, he doesn't now either he should feel proud of his self, or feel ashamed of what had happened to him.

Though he didn't really mean to pass out, he just can't accept the fact that Naruto win by default against him. He lost; and in whatever way he looks at it, he lost pathetically at a sore loser. And, being the egoist that he is, he simply can't accept it.

Sensing a presence that entered his room stopped his thoughts.

_A very strong yet somewhat familiar chakra, _he thought as his brain kept racking information about the familiar chakra.

When his brain finally processed the raw information, he was surprised.

_What the --, it can't be. She can't get as strong as this._

Though he is really, really awake, he preferred to fool her as if he is still asleep.

"…You're finally back." She muttered to her self. Unknowingly to her, the one she is referring can hear it.

Silence.

She inched closer to his bedside where a table is found. There, Sakura replaced the day-old flower she had just placed yesterday from her daily visits. Another daffodil.

"It's been a while since I last saw you. Hm, yesterday is quite long." She started, smiling sadly at the figure laid at the bed.

She chuckled sadly. "It's also a while since you last laid here in this hospital."

Sasuke just kept silent there. Though it was a bit out of his character, he somewhat like the feeling of just being there, listening to whatever nonsense things she talk about.

"I…I…" She started once again.

_This one-sided conversation will lead me way, way out of my goal. _She thought.

"I missed you," There she finally said it…uh, but not all of it.

"and I'll miss being here; being there to tend your wounds; to do whatever I used to do with you before, though I know you don't like them one bit. I'll be missing the feeling of contentment whenever you are there even to throw insults on me. I'll miss those days you usually call me annoying. I know it's weird, but at least even in that way I know that you can still see me or at least my mistakes. But most of all,"

He can now hear her sniffing, and he knew that from those sounds she makes, she is probably trying her best not to break down.

"I'll miss you, as the guy who I loved. The guy I loved wholeheartedly not because of your looks or your name, but because my heart and mind tells me that your whole personality is a very promising one."

With that statement, she stood up her seat and walked through the door. Her back facing his bed. And her final words,

"Welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke-kun and goodbye…forever." She muttered the last two words silently, as if she hesitated saying them.

And Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha prodigy, was only there, eyes closed, face void of emotions and betraying what he really feel.

-+-+-

After she went out of his hospital room, his eyes finally opened. Well, not figuratively, literally actually. He looked around his surroundings, and one thing caught his eyes.

The daffodil.

It was the flower that he always sees whenever he is hospitalized back then. It was the flower of single wish. And now, maybe its meaning is altered.

_So, no more annoying fangirl._ He thought.

Before further assessing what his reaction really was, a knock from the door put his senses back to life. As the door opened, it revealed a medic nin carrying a tray full of medicines.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Uchiha-san!" The medic nin with golden blond hair with startling purple eyes greeted him.

_What's so good in this morning when a fangirl disturbs the calm aura._ He thought.

"Anyway, I'll be the new medic-nin that willlook after you since Sakura-san has some jobs to deal with. Hokage-sama said that you need three full weeks before you can finally go out of here." _Though Sakura-san told me it would be better if the hospital released you by the end of the week. _She mentally added as she smiled sweetly at him.

"So, we shall be seeing more of each other from now on, Sasuke-**san**." The girl said as she extended her hand to the patient currently lying down on the bed. And well, the usual Sasuke, just glared at her. And the usual reaction, fear crippled her whole humanity s she retrieved her arm back.

"By the way, I'm Ayame, Azusagawa Ayame. In case you wanna know, Sasuke-**kun**." She added as she turned her back on him to prepare cleaning his wounds.

_Like the hell I care about you. _Sasuke thought, well the usual him again

-+-+-

A loud knock on the big mahogany door of the Hokage Office disrupted the peaceful slumber of the most **hardworking** Hokage ever. She muttered a 'yes' as she wiped some drools that stained her porcelain skin.

A young woman of 17 on the verge of crying entered as the said maiden closed the big door silently. This alarmed the older woman.

To see her cry when she was still 13 was a usually sight people always see. However, to see her cry now that she is no longer a weakling, well, that seemed to be impossible. At this point, her strength can even surpass that of her mentor, who was the Godaime herself. Also, she possesses a great mind suited for a perfect tactician. Therefore, a very stupid person will surely rot in hell if he tries to pick on her.

And in this case, Tsunade's expecting the worst: "What could've happened?" She thought.

-+-+-

"When I was still a little kid, I was being bullied by every children I know. They always pick on me and consider me as an outcast. I have no friends then; not even one." A pink-haired kunoichi started as both her and her mentor sat on a long couch.

"All I ever wanted as a kid was to have a friend who could talk to me and play with me." She giggled at the thought.

"Then that school year came. When I was still young, even though I get bullied and all, I still look forward to school opening no matter what. So I was excited to go to school. And that year, my dream came true." She said smiling half-sadly, half-happily.

"His name was Natsume. He was my seatmate for 2 or 3 subjects and because of that, he usually talks to me. And even if he knows that I am an outcast, he still treats me normally. And it means the world to me." She paused as tears waver to fall.

"However, I only lived my dream for that year. The following year was full of disappointments." Her voice is evident of sadness.

"That following year, we were on separate sections. Even with that thing on my mind, I thought we would still talk to each other or say 'hi' and 'hello' every time we meet on the school grounds… But none of them happened." A tear rolled on her cheeks as she continued.

"He snobs me whenever we get across each other. He acts like we never met at all!" Now, the pink-haired kunoichi is crying her heart out.

"He is so cold to me. He treats me like a stranger even though I'm not. But amidst it all, I continued hoping and praying that one day, he'd approach me and tell me how sorry he was for leaving me all alone." Though calmed, tears are still evident on her eyes.

"But it never happened. I know I was holding on a dream that I know is very impossible from the very start. No one loves me and he never will. I kept on holding on to my hopes when Ino came into my life. She saved me from my personal hell and made my life a better one. She also helped me on my matters about him. She told me that we were still young and there are still many people there waiting to be my friends. Through her, I came to my sense: In order for me to keep on living happily, I should leave things that I know will hinder me from moving on. In that case, to leave my 'friendship' with Natsume. It was hard at first. It was like leaving a part of me in a cobblestone path." Sakura said.

"But I have to keep on living." Sakura ended as she closed her eyes.

"Does this have anything to do with Sasuke?" Tsunade smartly asked.

"Can't change the fact that a Hokage is a smart ass…" Sakura muttered silently.

"Wait… Are you meaning to say that,"

"Yes. I'm leaving my feelings for Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said her eyes open sadly.

"Why? Are you giving up that easily? I thought you love him?"

"It's simply pointless, Tsunade-shishou. Why should I continue to cling to a thin thread of hope when I know that it's downright impossible for him to love me back? Its' stupid."

"It's not stupid, Sakura. It's called hoping."

"Sakura, no one is actually forcing you to move on. If you can't teach your heart who you want to love, it is also the same as to who you want to forget." Tsunade continued.

"But in the end, I will still end up hurting. So why not do it earlier so I won't have any regrets when I die--"

"You're not gonna die!" Tsunade cut her off.

Tears continued to fall freely on her cheeks until her mentor cut her statement. She was touched by how Tsunade wanted to do anything just to make her live a longer and happier life.

"Listen, Sakura. I know it's hard for you to deal with your current state, especially whenever unpredicted symptoms show off. But don't let those things hinder you from enjoying your life. Live it like a normal person. If continuing to love Sasuke will make you live it normally, then don't force your self in forgetting him. " Tsunade comforted her, touching her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"… Die or live, there's nothing that will change. Still, it's impossible for my feelings for him be answered. And in whatever way, it'll all end up like this."

Tsunade was silenced by her pupil's answer. It was true, though, that all things happening between them will result into forcing her to completely forget about Sasuke and her feelings for him. From the very start, it's plain impossible. One-sided love has the slightest chances of becoming a happy ending.

"If that's what you think is the right thing for you to do, then I won't argue anymore. Sooner or later, the decisions you made will take their effects: be it good or bad, be ready for them." Tsunade said as she left the couch and went to her huge office table to continue her unfinished paperwork.

-+-+-

"If that's what you think is the right thing for you to do, then I won't argue anymore. Sooner or later, the decisions you made will take their effects: be it good or bad, be ready for them."

Sakura continued to ponder things as she walked her way out of the Hokage Office. She got to pass through familiar faces and say at least a greeting or two, of course, with a smile. People will doubt if she really is Sakura if the sweet smile isn't there. But of course, the smile is just a mask of what she really is inside.

Because inside, her 'self-renovation project' is starting to commence.

"I'm going to get over him like what happened with Natsume." Sakura thought as she felt her heart explode, shatter into pieces and never heal its self.

-+-+-

-+-+-

**A/N: This is kind of weird chapter but supposedly it should be long. However, the longer it is made, the crappier it gets… so there. I think that's all right for now.**

**Also, I'd like all of you to take note that Ayame , my OC, she showed in the previous chapter of this fic… just for trivia's sake. :P**

**Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers and especially to those who greet me on my birthday! Thank You!**

**So, what do you think about this chapter? Please don't forget to leave a message by clicking that purple button there. **


End file.
